


Surprise Intelligence

by Madquinn13



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: When The Legends need help trying to figure what the trinkets Darhk and the Speedster are, Sara knows just the source to go to for the information they need.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just loved the idea of the Legends having to meet Dinah and how she's not a regular mom, she's a cool mom.

“So, this person is a big Greek Myth fan?” Jax asked looking at the picture on the screen. He turned to Nate. “What do you know about it?”

“Not too much, I studied fact, most of ancient Greek history was myths.” He shrugged. “I know enough about all history, only most of a some of it.”

“So, we need an expert in Greek history?” Ray asked. “Where do we find one?”

“I know one.” Sara spoke up.

“And they will be willing to help us?” Stein asked seeming shocked at Sara knowing anyone somewhat academic.

“Oh completely. She’s amazing, one of the best in her field.” Sara grinned. “Strap in guys we’re going to Central City 2016.”

* * *

Mick, Stein, Ray and Nate followed Sara’s lead through the campus of Central University.

“You slept with her didn’t you?” Mick asked as they entered one of the big buildings.

“Define slept.” Sara was having way too much fun with this and honestly it was going to be the best the second she saw their faces when the truth came out.

“Are you sure you have not possibly burned this bridge Ms. Lance?” Stein asked. “I just ask so we may be prepared if it is the case.”

“I don’t think I could even burn this bridge Professor.” Sara went to the familiar office, thankful that the door was covered in comics and pictures so you can’t see the name. She didn’t knock. Just turned the handle and walked in smirking at Stein’s scolding for ignoring proper manners.

“Sara! This is a nice surprise. What did you do?” The woman at the desk spoke, standing up and embracing Sara in a tight hug as the guys stood in the door way, well the guys minus Mick who was already making himself at home in the plush leather seats.

“I can’t come visit my mom without an ulterior motive?” Sara laughed.

“Usually you give notice.” Dinah laughed.

“Hey I give as much notice as you  do.” When they broke apart Sara gestured to the guys. “I’d like you to meet my friends.” She introduced them all and then her mother to them. Mick just smirked at Dinah.

“I see where Sara gets her hotness from. I’m not usually into MILFs but you’re not the average MILF.”

“Mick shut up.” Sara glared at him. “We need your help Mom.”

“I thought you weren’t working those dangerous people anymore Sara. They got you killed once why give them the chance?”

“I’m not with those specific people but-”

“During the alien invasion, there was news coverage of a group of people fighting them.” Dinah looked at Sara cupping her cheek. “Do you think I didn’t notice she was you?”

“Well I mean you’re usually high when you watch the news.” Sara grinned laughing. “So I guess it’s time I filled you in on everything.”

* * *

After hours of explaining what was going on, Dinah followed the group to the Waverider where she didn’t have the usual reaction of amazement. But that could be since she rarely took her eyes off Sara, and when she did it was to stare at the old dusty books.

“So, there is a metahuman who teamed up with a past version of Laurel’s killer, going through time and making history terrible.” Dinah summarized trying to make sure she had it all figured out.

“Pretty much. We found these artifacts that they want. Nate doesn’t know what they’re from but we think maybe Greek and I know how much you love your old Greek stuff.” Sara handed her the object in question. Dinah examined it and smiled before handing it back to Sara.

“That one is from the objects of Olympus. They are said to be objects from the Gods themselves, one from each of the 12 major Gods. This is a broach from Hera.” She pointed to a picture of what seemed like an spade top. “I’m surprised you didn’t know what that is Sara. You used to be obsessed with her.”

“That’s Artemis’ arrow tip.” Sara smiled.

“Who’s that?” Mick grunted.

“Goddess of the hunt and bow and arrows. She spent her childhood in the mountains doing archery. She also tried to kill a woman who was said to be a better hunter. She has zero chill.”

“Sounds a lot like this assassin girl Oliver was forced to marry.” Ray commented throwing Sara off completely. Sara made a note to put that comment on the shelf for later, but if it was Nyssa, well yeah, she was a lot like Artemis if you replace hunting animals with hunting humans.

“Anyways. There was twelve of these pieces, the Geek national museum has 9 in it’s possession, but it needs the arrow head, Aphrodite's mirror, and Ares' helmet. These pieces are from Arthurian legend." She pointed to other three images. "You have the Holy Grail, Excalibur, and it seems like that may be the green lace which can magically protect the wearer.” Dinah explained.

“But those are just legends there are no facts to back them up.” Nate stressed. He was a historian, he liked his facts. Sara just stared at him.

“You turn to steel, they merge bodies and catch fire. I came back from the dead. We are in a time ship and last week we fought aliens. Are you sure anything is just a legend Nate?”

“Plus, we’re Legends.” Ray spoke up. “I mean we are technically Legends, we defeated Vandal Savage and the Time Masters.”

“So, they’re using mystical items for something.” Sara sighed. “Okay, well let’s go see if they have truth to the legends.”

“I call dibs on the Queen.” Mick spoke up. “You already had one.” He directed that one to Sara.

“You had a Queen?” Dinah looked at Sara.

“Mhmm…of France.”

“Which one?”

“Anne of Austria.”

“Good for you.” Dinah grinned.

“You’re not surprised?” Jax was not used to this type of mother at all.

“Who could say no this face?” Dinah held Sara’s face in the one hand squeeze it to prove her point.”

“Actually she came on to me.” Sara felt like she should clarify it.

“Of course she did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also when Sara went with her mom after this fic they got high.  
> I can not be convince that Dinah 'free love' Lance is not a pot head and you know she smoked it with Sara...for medicinal reasons don't tell Quentin, or Laurel, she'll tell Quentin.  
> Also the define slept line is clearly not incestuous or anything like that just Sara has fallen asleep with her mommy like kids do.


End file.
